Pain perdu
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Voici un petit OS bien déjanté préparé avec amour. Humour et absurde au rendez vous !


**Pain perdu**

 **§§§**

Pendant que le Sunny naviguait fièrement sur les mers agitées du nouveau monde, fuyant l'île de Punk Hasard, ses bruyants occupants se reposaient. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Zoro était de garde, faisant des pompes avec une main, l'autre tenant une bouteille de saké pour tuer le temps.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, un certain chirurgien de la mort avait le sommeil bien agité. Le soir même une bataille de nourriture avait éclatée, le chapeau paille voulant le forcer à manger du pain. Il semblait que cet horrible aliment le poursuivait même dans ses rêves.

En effet, le capitaine des Hearts se retrouva entrainer dans une aventure onirique poursuivis par une armée de brioches, tartines et baguels zombis marchant sur deux petites jambes et tenant leurs petits bras tendus vers l'avant. Le médecin courait dans une ville fantôme lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé dans un cul de sac. Il fit face aux pains moisis et les coupa en dé. Un pain de campagne humanoïde apparut en haut d'un immeuble, le regard plein de haine et d'une voix grave s'exclama :

« **Tu as peut-être survécu à ma Walking Bread mais tu ne feras pas long feu face à mon Painssassin ! Mouhahaha !** »

Alors que son rire diabolique résonnait, une trappe s'ouvrit sous Trafalgar et il chuta dans un trou sans fond. Autour de lui des murs circulaires défilaient décorés de divers papiers peints tous très moches. Des meubles flottaient tout autour de lui. Commode, chaise à bascule, table, devenaient des obstacles à éviter. Il finit par se poser très délicatement - _autrement dit, en s'écrasant maladroitement_ \- sur un sol carrelé. Il se releva douloureusement et observa la pièce. Des miroirs, des centaines de miroirs lui renvoyé son image plus ou moins déformée.

Crac.

Il se retourna rapidement. Personne. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. De plus, il se sentait observer.

« **Mouhihihi** »

Aucun doute, quelqu'un au rire super aigüe se planquait dans les miroirs. Prudemment, le chirurgien s'avança dans le dédale de surfaces vitrées. Quand soudain, ses poils de la nuque se dressèrent. Une ombre surgit dans la limite de son champ de vision. Plus rapide, elle le plaqua contre un mur, lui attrapant le col de sa veste. Il s'agissait en fait d'une énorme baguette humanoïde traditionnelle bien cuite avec un béret et une petite moustache.

« **Ouvre grand tes oreilles. Je suis le Painssassin. Ouvre ta bouche et mange-moi. Sinon je passerais par une autre voie et crois-moi tu n'apprécieras pas.** »

Sa voix était tout simplement insupportable tellement elle était aigüe. Trafalgar ne préférait pas savoir de quelle autre voie le pain parlait et ne voulait pas le manger. Il posa rapidement ses mains contre le pain. Répugnant. Et envoya une décharge électrique - _oui, ça marche aussi sur du pain, c'est moi l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux, na_. Le Painssassin tomba au sol, toasté. Les miroirs se brisèrent alors en milles morceaux. Le pirate chercha à se protéger des débris coupants.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait entouré d'immenses haies touffues avec au sol un splendide gazon et le ciel recouvert de nuages gris.

« **Ça n'en finira jamais !**

 **-Si mais pour cela il faut que tu me trouves ! Je t'attends au centre du labyrinthe. Mouhahaha !** »

Encore cette voix grave. Bon, le chirurgien décida de jouer le jeu et se mit à arpenter les couloirs verdoyants. Au bout de très longues minutes, après avoir combattus diverses plantes carnivores, il arriva à une sorte de place circulaire avec au milieu une statue en or représentant un épi de blé. Et soudain, surgit face au vent, le vrai héros de tous les temps. Bob Morane contre tout…- _hmm… pardon je me suis emportée_. Donc quand tout un coup, le méchant pain de campagne apparut.

« **Je vois que tu as réussi. Tu es fort Trafalgar Law mais sais-tu qui je suis ?**

 **-Absolument pas mais tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs.**

 **-Je suis le pain perdu ! Mouhahahaha !** »

Quelque chose frappa la tête du pirate alors qu'il s'apprêtait à découper l'autre psychopathe en rondelles. Tout devient noir, un sale mal de crâne le prit.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était allongé par terre dans le dortoir du Sunny. Il avait dû tomber de son hamac pendant la nuit. Il allait se recoucher lorsqu'un certain homme élastique lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« **Viens Traffy ! Sanji a fait du pain perdu pour le petit déj' !** »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi le si redouté chirurgien de la mort avait pris la fuite en hurlant pour se cacher dans les toilettes pendant une heure.

 **§§§**

 _Bonjour, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu.  
_

 _Laissez moi une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse._

 _Bisous baveux ! ^^_


End file.
